marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** * * Mad Thinker's robots Other Characters: * Latverian Ambassador to the United States * * * * * Amara's father Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** ** *** ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * | Synopsis1 = At the Latverian Embassy in Washington, D.C., the ambassador and his employees are discussing the impatience of a visitor who's trying to make his way to him when said visitor, The Thing, breaks through the wall of the main lobby demanding the whereabouts of Victor von Doom. The ambassador condemns The Thing's lack of pertinence and threatens to have him arrested, but the former Fantastic Four member continues his inquiry, pressuring the ambassador by knocking off valuable Latverian vases, even after the diplomat claims to know nothing, and threatening with destroying the entire building until he gets the answers he wants. A mysterious man walks the streets of La Paz, Bolivia. He enters the basement of a house through a bulkhead door, and reaches an underground lab. While contemplating an android lying on his workshop table, the man notices its CPU is missing. He turns his head, startled by the presence of a shadow figure behind him who commends his work. The man pulls a gun at the intruder, who identifies him as the Mad Thinker, and the villain soon realizes the trespasser is Victor von Doom. Doom attempts to threaten the Mad Thinker into putting his intelligence to use for the good of mankind, but he refuses and shoots Doom. As the bullet simply ricochets off an invisible force field, the Mad Thinker makes a escape, unleashing an army of robots on Doom in the process. The Iron Man Armor encases Victor, who proceeds to effortlessly fight off the robots, appreciating that this confrontation has given him the chance to test his new suit, and bids the Mad Thinker farewell. Outside, the basement explodes below the house. Victor casually walks away to the bewilderment of two bystander kids and teleports away after warning them not to go there. A damaged robot soon emerges from the basement's entrance, frightening the kids. Armored up, Doom returns through a portal and destroys the robot, apologizing to the kids, claiming that he never before had to worry about the safety of passers-by. In Cambridge, England, Dr. Amara Perera is about to enter her house when she's surprised by somebody calling her name. She draws a gun and shoots the person behind her, unaware it's Victor. After clearing up the confusion, Victor heals himself with magic and is escorted by Amara inside. She soon reveals that The Thing had interrogated her, the reason why she's so vigilant. As Victor laments that he will now have to abandon Amara, he's interrupted by the brutal arrival of The Thing, who smashes through the house's wall and proceeds to confront Victor. | Solicit = • The secrets that propel Victor Von Doom’s new quest as a hero start to reveal themselves, but that is nothing compared to the who’s who of heroes AND villains looking for a piece of revenge for his past sins — beginning with Ben Grimm! | Notes = * The patch on Ben's S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform is mistakenly still that of the Guardians of the Galaxy in this issue despite it clearly being a S.H.I.E.L.D. crest when first presented to him in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}